


Not Realising

by WolfInTheStars



Series: Wolf-in-the-Stars Tumblr Prompts and AU's [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Oblivious James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheStars/pseuds/WolfInTheStars





	

**_PROMPT_ ** _: Your OTP subconsciously holding hands all the time, whether in public or not. Sometimes getting smiles, sometimes odd looks, but they hold each other’s hand anyway._ [ **_(Link to prompt: here)_ ** ](http://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/108841863426/otp-idea-57)

* * *

 

\- They didn’t understand why people gave them funny looks every now and then.

\- Remus would get fidgety because he hated getting attention from the general public against his wishes.

\- He always felt that he was being judged, or that they had somehow figured out his two biggest secrets and were planning a way to ship him off and send him far away from Hogwarts.

\- Sirius was just used to people staring at him for being the heir of the _Ancient and Most Nobel House of Black._

\- He knew the looks he got were either from people who wanted to schmooze him so they could climb their way up the pureblood social ladder or to get into his pants so they could claim they had been with the heir of the Blacks, or even attempt to blackmail him or his family for their secrecy about having been with him.

\- (Unfortunately, someone had tried to do that to him once despite the fact he had never been with this person. Truth be told, he didn’t even know this person _existed_ until the attempted blackmail. But Remus took care of them with a well timed hex and a threat of his own. No one upset his Padfoot.)

\- But James knew the real reason why they always got odd looks.

\- Even if they didn’t realise it themselves.

\- And it really irked James to no end that they _didn’t_ realise it themselves.

\- It was because everyone at Hogwarts were trying to figure out if those two were a _god damn couple_!

* * *

 

\- It started off in third year when Remus and Sirius would share a bed at night.

\- James and Peter never judged or say anything to them about it because for once their friends actually slept a full night and felt well rested the next day.

\- Who were they to take that away from them?

\- But then it just escalated over the years.

\- Even though the Marauders were very touchy-feely people, it seemed like Remus and Sirius had to be touching each other _constantly_. 

\- They’d hold hands at dinner on the bench in-between them so no one would notice unless they were looking for it.

\- (Which James and Peter, and later on Lily, certainly did look for.)

\- They would link arms walking down the corridor in-between lessons

\- Sirius would always lie his head in Remus’ lap in the common room.

\- Remus would always stroke and play with his hair - something that Sirius would never allow anyone else to do - whilst he finished reading his book.

\- Sometimes, he would even put his book down completely - something completely out of character for Remus - so he could braid Sirius’ hair.

\- In lessons, Sirius would trace his fingers up and down the scars on Remus’ arms without Remus flinching like he usually did. 

\- In fact, sometimes his eyes looked droopy and had a soft smile when Sirius did that, almost as if he was about to fall into a peaceful sleep.

\- Then the kissing started.

\- It was never kiss-on-the-lips-make-out-session type of kissing.

\- It was chaste little pecks to their cheeks, their foreheads, their knuckles, literally everywhere but their lips.

\- Whenever Sirius and Remus were going separate ways, like when Sirius was going to Divination and Remus was going to Ancient Ruins, Sirius would lift Remus’ hand to his lips and leave a sweet kiss to the back of it.

\- Remus would gingerly smile with a slight pink blush on his cheeks, and would lean forward to kiss Sirius’ temple. 

\- They would both step away from each other before they allowed their hands to let go and fall to their sides, as if it was such a hard thing to do.

\- James would usually watch these exchanges with furrowed eyebrows because how could they **not** see they were a couple?!

* * *

 

\- One day, James just lost it.

\- Sirius and Remus were walking around the campus, holding hands again, and giggling with each other.

\- James decided to follow them under the invisibility cloak. 

\- They walked to the Marauders favourite tree and sat down in the shade. 

\- Sirius leant his head on Remus’ shoulder and closed his eyes.

\- Remus started reading one of his books whilst Sirius slept in the sun.

\- James was getting annoyed now. 

_\- How can they not see it?!_

\- In a fit of rage, he threw the invisibility cloak off of himself and pointed his finger accusingly at them.

\- Remus jumped at the sudden intrusion, jolting Sirius awake.

- “Wha-”

- “I’VE HAD _ENOUGH_ OF THIS! YOU TWO NEED TO TALK TO EACH OTHER! THIS IS NOT HOW TWO ‘ _JUST FRIENDS_ ’ ACT WITH EACH OTHER! YOU TWO ARE _CLEARLY_ HEAD OVER HEELS AND JUST NEED TO REALISE IT AND GET YOUR _SHIT_ _TOGETHER_! THE WHOLE OF HOGWARTS IS IN A FRENZY OVER THE FACT YOU TWO AREN’T TOGETHER YET SO JUST GET _TOGETHER ALREADY_!!”

\- Sirius and Remus just stare blankly at his outburst.

\- Then they turned to look at each other.

\- And bursted out laughing.

- “Prongs, mate, honestly, what the hell are you on about?” Sirius asked, amused.

- “Yeah, we’ve been together for nearly a year and a half now!” Remus laughed, wiping the tears from under his eyes.

\- James stiffened.

- “You. What?” 

- “James, I told you about this! Remus was in the room with us when I did, you Berk. You said you were okay with it!” Sirius furrowed his eyebrows.

- “What? When?!” James snapped. 

- “When we first got together! We were in the dorm, and I said to you that Remus and I have decided to be partners ...”

- “... I thought you meant on the Potions project!” James threw his hands into his hair and started to pull lightly.

\- This only made Remus and Sirius laugh even harder

- “Oh my god, I knew you two were together the whole time?!” James started to fret.

- “Well, it wasn’t as if we were keeping it a secret, James.” Sirius chuckled. “We just didn’t announce it to the public at large.”

- “Oh my god, I’m an idiot. I’ve been planning ways to get you two together for nearly a year now! And you were together the whole damn time!” 

\- Sirius and Remus leant into one another and couldn’t control their howling of laughter, even if they wanted too.

\- This was too damn funny, and just classic _James_.

\- The oblivious romantic that he was.

\- Eventually, James dropped down next to them and joined in with the chuckles. 

\- It turns out the only one who was dumb enough _not to realise_ they were together was James Potter.

 


End file.
